metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gateway
For other uses, see Gateway (Disambiguation). The Gateway is a large central room in the Bryyo Cliffside. Description Gateway is essentially the meeting of three buildings with protruding ledges. Below the Gateway is a large drop. Much of the architecture in the room is aged and decrepit. A solar-energy collector in the center has two sets of metal poles protruding from it twisted into the shape of tunnels. These tunnels lead to the various ledges, and end with a Bomb Slot. Powering these will cause one basin in each tunnel containing Fuel Gel to tip into a downwards position and cause the substance to flow through tram lines on the ledge below. This will turn a cicular emblem in the ledge. When both have been activated, the gate at the far end of the Gateway will open. One part of the room is connected to another via a damaged bridge, which is unstable due to weapon fire. A metal ledge nearby can be released from its inactive position via application of physical stress. On a higher ledge in the room is an enclosed area which contains two sets of tunnels embedded in the wall. One side of the tunnel is blocked by some form of metal debris, which can be removed by a Grapple Lasso system. Role Upon entering this room, Samus Aran surveys the stone architecture of the Bryyonian structure. Here, she must disable two Morph Ball Bomb-linked security locks in order to open a gate and progress to the Grand Court Path. These Bomb Slots can be accessed by Space Jumping to platforms, as well as crossing a rather unstable stone bridge. She eventually can activate an orange Bomb Slot, but this triggers various events: A physical barrier blocks one of the platforms she used, while another opens to allow her passage to the next Bomb Slot, while Phazon Nightbarbs approach Samus. She must then Grapple Lasso to pull down a platform, causing so many vibrations that the said unstable bridge collapses. She may then activate a green Bomb Slot, opening the gate, but also releasing some Gel Puffers. She then continues on her journey through Bryyo. Inhabitants ]] *Respawning Phazon Nightbarbs (After activation of first orange Bomb Slot in room until activation of second green Bomb Slot) *Two Gel Puffers (After activation of the green Bomb Slot) *Two Reptilicus (After reentry of the Gateway in future trips) *A swarm of Nightbarbs (After the defeat of said Reptilicus) Connecting rooms *Gateway Hall (via Blue Door) *Grand Court Path (via Blast Shield) *Reliquary II (via Blue Door) *Crash Site (via Blue Door) Items ;Missile Expansion: Entering the room originally blocked by the gate will reveal a Morph Ball tunnel that splits in two directions. The right tunnel will be blocked by a metal object. Grappling it three times will unblock the tunnel. Samus can then roll through the right side of the tunnel to a passage leading to Reliquary II. While walking there, Samus will discover a second, open walkway to the right, at the end of which is a Morph Ball tunnel blocked by ice. Samus can then shatter the ice with a Plasma Beam shot, and roll into the tunnel to find this expansion at the end. The end of the tunnel sends here into the green Bomb Slot where she falls in front of the Gateway Hall entrance. Scans ;Solar-energy collector:"Solar-energy collector provides a means to access the security locks. Enter the shaft to access the locks." ;Grapple Swing Point (before Grapple Swing):"Scan complete. Unable to use this object with current suit upgrades." ;Structure:"Structure is blocking platform. Unit appears to be connected to nearby security-release node." ;Bridge:"Severe structural damage detected. Bridge hit by heavy weapon fire. Proceed with caution." ;Bomb Slots:"Security-release node is active and functional. It appears that a small, round object could fit inside it." ;Platform:"Platform is attached to the wall by a hinge. A strong pull should release it." ;Door lock system:"Door lock system engaged. Unable to bypass security. Engage override to open doors." ;Frozen Reptilicus:"Bioform is encased in solid ice and is blocking entry to the tunnel. High-temp shots could melt it." ;Collapsed structure:"Collapsed structure is now blocking platform. Unable to destroy with weaponry." ;Metal orb:"Metal orb is obstructing path, but movable by electrograpple forces. Move object to clear this tunnel." ;Bomb Slots (used):"Security system disrupted. Local door lock has been opened. System will remain in standby mode." Gallery File:Bryyo.jpg|Concept art for the Bryyo Gateway File:Samus_enters_Gateway.jpg|Samus enters the Gateway. File:Gateway Bridge.jpg|Gateway's damaged bridge File:Gateway_door.jpg|The Gate which must be energised by two flows of Fuel Gel File:Gateway_platform.jpg|Raised platform that Samus can lower File:Gateway_Bridge_2.jpg|Fuel Gel flow from one basin File:Gateway_Morph_Ball_tunnel.jpg|One of the tunnels in the enclosed area of Gateway Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3